Talk:Ether Seal
Two things: First, I'm not sure on the profession, I assume that its mesmer and that it used Arcane Mimicry to be able to use Chain Lightning, but I may be wrong. Second, I know that all the Ether Seals (I keep wanting to type Easter Seals) don't look like this one, if people object to the picture, than please post what you think a better one it. :) --Rainith 14:19, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) :The picture should really be just the small thing around the base of the tower. Towers and seals aren't interchangable, as I tried to explain in the article. --Fyren 14:58, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) Species question Well rather, I'm wondering if they take damage from Edge of Extinction if a Mursaat caster dies near it. And same question again if a Jade dies near it. -PanSola 14:59, 14 December 2005 (UTC) Skill Dispute a) Worth noting that they'll never use Glyph of Concentration unless they are Dazed. b) I have never ever seen them use Enervating Charge. Can someone confirm this? I'm pretty sure someone got hit by a Mursaat Elementalist and was confused. Entropy 00:36, 15 December 2006 (CST) :I'm going to remove it. I've fought over a hundred seals and never seen it. Good enough for me. Entropy 01:14, 31 December 2006 (CST) Item Drops They drop Mursaat Token sometimes. Worth adding? 24.6.147.36 14:42, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Talking to myself. Yes. Entropy 01:14, 31 December 2006 (CST)ç :: Yesterday, a seal in Ring of fire mission normal mode, dropped us a purple mursaat hammer. If you want to add it. --Crigore 06:44, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Bugged? As I was fighting Ether Seals with my mesmer, I noticed that they had 0 energy all the time (using e-surge and e-burn), and that the Mursaat Tower effect was damaging the Jade Bows standing next to them. This was the lone Seal on Perdition Rock, during "Final Blow" quest. <--Oops, this was me. Windtalker 11:34, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Try it again if you can, so you can verify it was not a once off thing. -- Xeon 11:49, 16 January 2007 (CST) Range I just noticed, and took a screenshot of, the range of the Seal's effect. It creates a circle-thingy, so I a short distance outside it. Whilst standing here, I still lost 2 energy every second, but did not recieve -1 energy regen. Just thought it might be worth mentioning. Chiselman 18:56, 11 May 2007 (CDT) 2 Elites They use both Mind Burn and Mind Shock. I'll get a screenshot of both and prove it. --ChristopherRodrigues 19:23, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :I've never seen them use Mind Burn in all my life hunting for elites in the Ring of Fire island chain... If you get a screenie, then it would've been quite recent that the change occurred. --Kale Ironfist 20:16, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe you were near some Imps? --Gimmethegepgun 20:17, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Vulnerable to Knockdown I was running my sin, and happened to use Horns of the Ox on an Ether Seal. Its skill was interrupted, which surprised me (as you can well imagine). I added Falling Spider to my skillbar and used it, just to verify to my own satisfaction. Falling hit, and I was informed that Ether Seals can't be poisoned. However, you can also add knockdown to the list of things that Ether Seals are vulnerable to. --Sqube 22:44 EST, 16 September 2007 :Why wouldn't they be vulnerable to KD? I've known that ever since Devona used Counter Blow on it, a long long time ago...Meteor Shower rules too. Generally we assume that most creatures in GW are vulnerable to KD and only list exceptions. (T/ ) 23:09, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::Well, Probably becuase they're BUILDINGS, and most buildings can't be knocked down. (well, they can't get up again if they do get knocked down.) --Borin Redfist :::Er...ether seals arent buildings. I think you may be confused as to the difference between an Ether Seal and a Mursaat Tower. Also note the dates on the comments about this ¬_¬ --Cobalt | Talk 18:58, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Lag while in the Seal's effect Does anyone else experience lag while in the seal's area of effect? I suspect it's something to do with my graphics options but I don't know what specifically. I feel the same effective slowdown / sluggishness when standing in camp fires in town. GW-Markh 19:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC)